Malchik Gay
by Candid Ishida
Summary: Matt and Tai are in love forever and always, but Matt has a girlfriend... What will happen when Sora discovers their secret? YAOI, Taito Yamachi (Based on the song by t.A.T.u.) Completed Please review
1. Malchik

The day, September 13th, a Friday. The event, a soccer game, Odaiba versus Saitama, and the score, 4 to 4 with only 2 minutes left. Sora Takenouchi sat alongside her handsome, blonde boyfriend, Yamato Ishida, cheering on their closest friend.

A petite chocolate eyed boy with a head of fluffy chestnut hair raced down the field, weaving in and out of other players. As he dribbled left, Taichi Yagami saw an open shot and took the chance, knowing the game was about to end. The ball flew only inches out of the Saitama goal keeper's reach and made contact with the back of the net as the game ended.

"Odaiba wins!" an announcement sounded, and the supporters of the school clapped and yelled victoriously. 

His team mates congratulated him on making the tie breaking and winning goal, and Taichi then looked up to see his tall best friend and the auburn haired girl he had known since playing soccer in elementary school pushing through the crowd towards him.

"Good going Tai!" Matt said, high fiving his friend. Their hands remained locked for a moment and Tai flashed his classic grin as their fingers left each other.

"Congratulations Tai," Sora addressed him, smiling sweetly. 

"I think we might make it to the playoffs this year," Tai told them and started packing up his equipment.

Sora, Matt, and Tai had been inseparable friends for over five years and were now in high school. They had struggled together the year before, studying for high school entrance exams but all managed to pass with decent scores. 

There was only one problem with the relationship between these three teenagers. Two years earlier, Sora had approached Matt and revealed to him that she had feelings for him. He asked her to be his girlfriend shortly after. Sometimes Sora wondered if the fact that the pair was dating made Tai feel left out, like a third wheel. Tai however, never showed any outward signs of being uncomfortable with the situation, he was a very friendly and outgoing boy.

Sora was glad he wasn't bothered, for even though Tai had known her longer, and she would never want to lose his friendship, she loved Matt deeply and knew that if she had to choose between them someday, her heart would make her stay with him. She hoped she would never have to make a choice like that.

"Woo, I must stink," Tai said, pouring the remaining contents of his water bottle over his head.

"Yeah man, you're sweating like crazy," Matt remarked, backing away and holding his nose but still smiling.

"Oh shut up!" The brunette pushed Matt forward and giggled. That was one odd thing about Tai that Sora had noticed. Though he usually acted macho, playing sports and such, he never laughed, he always giggled.

The two boys horsed around for a short time, until Sora looked at her watch and noticed she was late getting home.

"Matt, I need to get home now," she called to him, Matt and Tai having run halfway across the soccer field chasing each other.

"Ok, Sora!" he shouted back. She stepped over and picked up her purse off the wooden bleachers, and as she turned around, she thought for a split second she had seen Matt whispering something into Tai's ear. Her brain only half registered this observation, however, the thought of getting home before her mother became angry was more important at the moment.

He approached and took her hand upon arrival. The blonde shot a glance back at Tai, still across the soccer field, and they departed for Sora's home.

  
  
  
  


~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

  
  
  
  


Long, slender fingers dance tenderly over an olive toned chest, which heaves up and down as each gasp of air is breathed in deeply. Lids close over two dark eyes as the owner feels a hot tongue moving up his neck and a sucking at the corner of his ear. Tan lips meet ivory and the two mouths taste each other, savoring the mix of sweat and sweetness.

A whisper, "Stop..."

"What's the matter?"

"We can't keep doing this, she's going to find out sooner or later..."

"I've tried to tell her, but it would break her heart."

"She loves you."

"I know..." The azure orbs glance off into the darkness. A hand reaches up and runs through silky blonde hair. Another kiss, then the pale lips roam lower again, long eyelashes dusting over the creamy tan skin. Bodies pressing closer, the sheets wind around them and gentle thrashing knocks pillows to the floor. Tall but slight, the pale figure feels soft bucking against his hips from his partner and cannot resist any longer.

  
  
  
  


~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

  
  
  
  


"Hey Matt!" 

Sora looked up from her lunch and saw a little brunette running across the cafeteria, his uniform wrinkled and jacket unbuttoned, and tattered notebooks almost falling out of his arms. 

Matt smiled as Taichi sat himself down at the table across from them, panting and slamming his books down on the table.

"Sorry I'm so late," he said. The three ate lunch together every day.

"What happened?" Matt asked, taking a sip of soda.

"I fell asleep in biology again and my teacher was giving me a lecture about how to become a successful young man," he answered, stealing some food out of Matt's lunch and munching on it.

"Your biology teacher is an idiot," the blonde said, grabbing the straw of his soda out of Tai's mouth and taking another sip himself.

"You two don't mind sharing a straw?" Sora remarked suddenly.

"Huh?" Matt raised an eyebrow and Tai gave her a confused puppy look.

"You act as close as family," she said. Matt looked as if he was about to say something in reply, but Tai burped loudly and distracted him.

"You're such a slob," he said, finishing off the last of the soda.

"Why thank you," Tai answered, giving a cheeky grin. "Oh by the way," he added, "are you two going to the dance tonight?"

"Yep."

"Do you have a date, Tai?" Sora inquired.

"Um, no..." He said uneasily.

Matt then gave Tai a look which Sora could not quite determine the meaning of. She at first assumed it was sympathy, but for a brief moment, the blue eyed boy looked almost pained.

"I guess I'll just go alone," were the next words Tai spoke.

"No, you can hang out with Sora and me," Matt told him.

"Are you sure you want me around?" he asked, glancing over at Sora.

"Of course," Matt answered before Sora could even speak. She would have much rather enjoyed a romantic night of dancing with her boyfriend, but did not want to push her friend away. She nodded her head in agreement and then began to wonder why Tai had never had a girlfriend of his own. In fact, she had never even seen him with a girl, maybe he was too busy worrying about soccer to be interested yet. She would have continued this train of thought if the bell for lunch to end had not rung at that time.

"This sucks, I barely got to eat anything!" Tai moaned.

"What, half my lunch wasn't enough?" Matt said as they got up to leave.

The trio exited that cafeteria and split up in different directions for their next class.

"See you in History, Matt!" Tai called after him and hurried down the hall.

"See ya."

"I'll meet you after school," Sora said as they departed.

"Alright, later Sora."

She tucked her orange highlighted hair behind her ear and made her way slowly down the center hallway towards Algebra class, with her back to the lunch room they had just exited. She held her books to her chest and looked ahead, never seeing her companions meet again at the intersection. The two boys watched as she walked away and then left for a destination in which neither of them was supposed to be.

  
  


~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

  
  


The door of an unused classroom locks from the inside, the shades drawn, the shadow cast over the desks makes them resemble a graveyard. A disheveled uniform blazer is cast aside, kisses fly back and forth, ivory lips meet the hollow of their lover's throat. The athlete's body drops to the floor and is soon pulled into a narrow lap. Musician's hands toy with his hair and he feels the tip of a tongue run roughly along the roof of his mouth.

A pause.

"What if we get caught, I've already gotten detention once this year."

"If your teacher asks anything I'll cover for you, don't worry."

Lips lock again, a soft purr comes from the back of one figure's throat. A pair of palms run over muscular thighs, massaging tenderly. A low moan is heard from deep within as a zipper goes down and wandering fingers touch forbidden places. Their behavior is taboo, and even more, dishonest. The trust of a certain mahogany eyed girl would be shattered forever if she only knew.

  
  


~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

  
  
  
  


Friday evening, the night of the dance, and Matt and Sora had greeted Tai and their computer whiz friend, Koushiro Izumi, better known as Izzy, outside the school a short time before. The theme of the dance was 'Flashback to the 80's' and Matt had been complaining since they arrived.

"This is the crappiest music I've ever heard," he groaned, blowing a few strands of his long blonde bangs out of his eyes.

Tai leaned over to him and poked him in the cheeks with his fingertips.

"It's just supposed to be fun," he said.

Matt rolled his eyes.

Sora had been waiting for Matt to ask her to dance, but so far he had just sat against the wall between Tai and Izzy. She decided she would make the offer to dance when the next slow song started playing. At this point, she stood up from her chair, feeling the need to go to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go use the ladies room," she said, picking up her purse. "I'll be right back."

"Okay Sora," Matt replied, and she walked off.

After taking care of her business, the tennis player stood in front of the mirror in the rest room, washing her hands. She looked at her reflection and thought to herself how she and Matt had been spending less time together lately. He had even cancelled their date the previous weekend, saying he had already made plans, and apologized fervently. In the past weeks, whenever they spoke, he seemed to have a wayward stare fixed on something besides her.

She dried her hands and left the bathroom, heading back towards the gym. As she was about to enter, Izzy stepped in her path.

"Uh... Sora, maybe we should have some punch or something!" he said, sounding nervous.

"I'm not thirsty right now," she told him, "Thanks anyway Izzy." She moved past him and entered the gym.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were her..." Izzy mumbled to himself.

She saw that a strobe light had been turned on, making it hard for her to see where she was going, and heard Cindy Lauper blasting from the speakers. Sora then noticed a group of her classmates laughing and pushed past them to see the source of the amusement.

There were Matt and Tai dancing, quite provocatively in fact, to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun in the center of the gym. Though the pair were well known for fooling around like this, she blushed and tried to hide her face. Then she heard something horrible from a girl standing next to her.

"That is the gayest thing I've ever seen."

Sora became so embarrassed, everyone knew she was Matt's girlfriend, what would they think of her now? Just as she was about to leave and go get something to drink to calm herself down, she noticed Matt's hands gripping tightly to Tai's hips. But, no, as they turned she could see he was not holding the smaller boy's hips at all, but seemed to be groping his rear end. They danced and their hips began grinding against each other. Even with the strobe light flashing, she could see the blonde grinning seductively down at his dark skinned partner. They touched with the subtle passion of two people that had been in an embrace many times before. It hit her now that this was no joke. 

She gasped at the sight, covered her hands with her mouth, and ran out of the gymnasium before she began to cry. She was choking back tears as she left the school and headed for home, with only the light of the street lamps to keep her company.

When Izzy saw her depart, he hurried back into the gym and found Matt and Tai laughing and heading for the refreshment stand, the song was over.

"Matt!"

The blonde looked up at him.

"What's the matter, Izzy?"

"I think you should know that Sora just ran out of the school and she appeared to be in tears."

"What!?" he shouted.

"Apparently your dancing didn't go over well."

Matt and Tai looked at each other for a moment, in somewhat of a panic.

"Izzy, we were just playing around!" Tai said.

"Well something made her run out of here." He folded his arms and looked at the two, trying to analyze the situation. He had been around them when Sora was not, he saw they way they looked at each other. Even when they did nothing more than brush against each other, there was a certain intimacy. He had wondered for a long time if there was something more than just friendship between Matt and Tai.

"Damn it..." Matt sighed and looked down to the floor. "We need to go after her and tell her... tell her we were just joking."

"Matt..." Tai placed his hand on the tall musician's shoulder. "We have to tell her the truth."

  
  
  
  


Sora stared into the mirror above her dresser as she sat, with no lights on, no one was home. She was alone. She wondered what she had done that would make Yamato want to be with someone else, and worst of all, another boy. She never imagined that her boyfriend would be taken away from her by Taichi, her best friend.

She looked at herself, she wore little makeup, but the eyeliner she had put on to make herself look nice for the dance was smeared from crying. What was wrong, was she not beautiful enough for him? The girl examined the image before her. She had small breasts, was thin but her hips seemed too wide for her body. Her clothes and hairstyle looked plain to her now. Maybe her hair was too short, maybe she was too tall or too tan. Many reasons ran through her mind, there must have been something wrong with her to cause this.

"How could he do this to me..." She began to sob again, draping her upper body over the desk, knocking objects to the carpet in the process.

"Did he ever really love me?"

The teenage girl stared off into the darkness with half lidded eyes for a long time, thinking of all the things she loved about Yamato. His eyes sparkled so brilliantly in the sun during the summer. When she was sad, his honesty always seemed to make her feel better, and he never failed in making someone laugh when they needed it. He could be a perfect gentleman when the occasion called for it, and swear like a sailor when something didn't go his way. Always fiercely loyal to those he truly cared for, but would cast aside anyone else without a second thought. During good times, he was laid back, playful, and when times were bad she knew she could go running to him and he would be there.

Then, she realized, that when times were hard for Yamato he did not go running to her at all. He would close himself off, tell her not to worry about it and give her a kiss to make her forget. When he needed someone to confide in, it had always been Tai.

When the three of them were together he would keep an arm formally around her shoulder, but still seem drawn to the brunette. They looked at each other with such longing, she could hardly believe she'd hadn't noticed it before. This was why her boyfriend had been distancing himself from her more and more. He did not, and could not love her.

"They've been in love this whole time, and I never knew..." She said to no one in particular. She began to cry more as this vague reality suddenly solidified and she was sure of the truth.

At that moment she heard the doorbell ring, quickly drying her eyes and attempting to make herself look halfway decent, as she knew who it must be. She walked slowly through the apartment, her breathing still uneven from the heaving sobs of a few minutes before. She opened the door and saw the tall, slim blonde standing there, with a tousle of brown hair peeking over his shoulder. It seemed Taichi had come as well.

"Sora... I have some explaining to do," he started. Before he could finish though, Sora did what any level headed sixteen year old girl would do in the same situation, she slapped him across the face. Tai appeared rather shocked, but said nothing.

Matt brought his hand up to the fresh red mark on his cheek and sighed.

"I guess I deserved that..."

"Sora can we at least come in?" Tai asked.

"Come in..." she said softly, and sat down on the edge of an armchair. The two boys seated themselves on the love seat opposite the coffee table and a silence fell over the room.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked after what seemed like an eternity of saying nothing.

Matt ran his hand through his hair and looked away, not knowing what to say in reply.

"Sora, try to understand," Tai said.

"Try to understand!?" She shot up off the armchair, her usually calm and reserved attitude gone. "My boyfriend is gay and has been cheating on me with my best friend and that's all you have to say!?" 

Tai seemed somewhat taken aback, Sora very rarely even raised her voice, he had never seen her so furious.

"I didn't want to hurt you, ok!?" Matt yelled suddenly. When he yelled however, it seemed more of a roar. Thought delicate and slim, he could become almost frightening when angry, the shadow of his overworked, divorced father in his face.

"So instead of just hurting me with the truth you lied to me all this time!?"

"Don't you think it's hard enough for two guys to be in love and having to keep it a secret?" They were in each other's faces now, Tai stayed sitting on the love seat.

"You didn't seem too concerned with keeping it secret tonight..." she said, turning her back on him and folding her arms.

"We really were just fooling around at first, but we got carried away," he said. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she began to weep at his touch.

"I thought you loved me..." she whispered, her eyes overflowing.

"I'm sorry," he said, removing his hand and moving back over towards Tai. "I can't change what I am."

"I was hoping you'd come here and tell me this was all just a big mistake."

"Well I can't." He sunk back down to the love seat and Tai shifted uneasily, listening to Matt and Sora argue making him uncomfortable.

"I guess a sixteen year old boy never asking his girlfriend to have sex should have clued me in..." She said, knowing they rarely did more than kiss. Matt felt somewhat ashamed hearing this, he and Tai had made love many times without her knowledge. Tai had now taken to watching his feet very intently and not saying anything. Sora sat back on the edge of the armchair and covered her face. Matt watched, but did not know what else to do. What else good he do besides say he was sorry?

"We'd better go..." he sighed. "It's getting kind of late." He stood and Tai followed suit. When the blonde had walked out the door, Tai turned and looked back at Sora again. He had known her so long, but had never seen her cry like this.

"See you at school, Sora..." he said. He exited slowly, giving her time to respond, but she did not. 

Then, they were gone.

She walked to the window and saw them on the sidewalk below. They talked for a moment, Tai glanced back at the apartment, and Matt kissed him on the forehead. As they walked away together, she began to feel disgusted. How dare Matt kiss someone after what he had just done to her. 

She walked back into her room, and stood before her mirror, staring. Why had this happened to her, she couldn't find a reason. She really had loved him, more than anything. Pleading would do nothing now, she somehow knew in her heart that the two boys would never leave each other. So what could she do? Her happiness had been lost. Where sadness had been, rage started to build. Her reflection was glaring back at her, the girl who had not been good enough. Ready to scream, and her hatred building, she grabbed a ceramic music box from her dresser, Matt had given it to her. She swung it with all her fury at the pathetic image of herself in the mirror. It, and the music box, shattered into a thousand pieces.

"He'll be sorry..." she sobbed, silently swearing revenge on the boy who had broken her heart. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Gay

Monday morning at school, Matt stormed into first period class and slammed his bag down on the desk next to Tai. He slumped into the seat, grumbling to himself and pulling out papers while Tai watched nervously from the seat next to him in the back row. 

"Um... something wrong?" he asked warily. 

Matt rolled his eyes and tore his homework from a folder in his bag. He dropped everything but the homework paper on the floor with an attention grabbing crash, apparently wanting to make a spectacle out of everything he did at the moment. 

"Stupid Sora leaving all the stupid shit I've given her in a pile in front of my locker this morning," he hissed. "Like she just has to let the whole world know we're not going out anymore." 

Tai twitched his nose a little as the bell rang and more students began filing into the room. "Well... she's probably still mad. Give her some time to get over it." 

Matt sneered at the blank chalkboard at the front of the room and didn't say anything. Tai settled further into his chair and rolled a pen back an forth on his desk, wondering how long Matt would stay in this bad mood. 

After class they walked down the hall together towards the gymnasium. Matt had his arms folded across his chest and stared ahead angrily, ready to snap at anyone who decided to get in his way. The shorter brunette hurried to keep up with the blonde as he sped down the hallway. 

When they turned the corner to enter the boy's locker room, Tai noticed three girls standing by the water fountain pointing and giggling quietly. He raised his eyebrow and when the group saw him they covered their mouths the stifle the laughter and walked away. 

"Hey Matt, did you noticed those girls acting all weird when they saw us?" He asked when they had reached the gym locker they shared. 

"Whatever..." he said, shoving his book-bag into the locker and yanking his blazer off. 

Tai sighed and decided to wait a while before trying to start a conversation with the blonde again. He obviously was not in the mood to socialize. 

Unfortunately, though, as the day went on, Matt's mood would become even worse. During gym, Tai noticed the other boys were treating them differently than usual. No one would pass the ball to him when they played soccer, and every so often he noticed someone whispering and pointing to him during the game. Matt, of course, did not notice, as he had been forced to sit on the bench for calling the teacher a dumb-ass before the game had even started. He spent the entire class glaring at random objects while Tai tried his best to play with his uncooperative teammates. 

Matt was still griping about their gym teacher when they entered the locker room and pulled their clothes off to take a shower. Tai would have said something if he had not been busily admiring the taller boy's naked body. 

"Are you listening to me?" Matt asked suddenly, picking up a towel. 

"Huh?" Tai blinked and looked up. He blushed slightly and smiled. "Just admiring the view." 

A tiny hint of a smile replaced Matt's scowl and he was about to say something in reply when a jeer and catcall were heard from the other end of the locker room. They turned to see several boys from their gym class pointing and laughing in their direction. 

"You two gonna kiss!?" One of them yelled. 

"Don't anybody drop the soap while Yagami and Ishida are in the shower," another said, followed by a roar of laughter from the other boys. 

"What the hell...." Matt said. Tai was staring in pained disbelief at the entrance to the showers. 

"Matt, did you tell somebody...?" He whispered. The hushed whispers and giggles directed at them all day now made sense. Apparently their secret was out. Somehow the whole school had discovered that their constant flirting was for real. 

Matt shook his head in response at first, but then a look of absolute rage formed on his face. 

"That bitch Sora did this!" he growled, flinging his towel to the ground and putting deodorant and his school uniform on. 

Moments later in the hall, the doors to the gymnasium swung open and Matt emerged in a blind fury. Tai had barely managed to put his shoes on and was stumbling after him. 

"Wait!" He called. Matt was stomping down the hall towards the room Tai knew the orange haired girl was currently in. When Tai had finally gotten his left shoe on he ran after the furious musician, hoping he could stop the approaching disaster before it started. 

"MOVE," Matt roared at a group of completely innocent bystanders, scaring them out of their wits as they hurried out of the way. The blonde grabbed the doorknob in front of him once the other students had moved and slammed the door open with full force. The class was just coming to an end, and the teens inside jumped with surprise when the door burst open. 

Sora, who was standing in the back of the room packing up her books, looked up at the noise to see two deathly angry blue eyes staring back at her. Seconds later, the messy haired Tai run clumsily into the classroom after Matt and grabbed hold of his arm. 

"Matt, calm down!" Tai pleaded. 

"LET ME GO!" Matt screamed, wrenching his arm out of Tai's grasp and storming down the row of desks towards Sora. The girl was obviously frightened, but stood her ground confidently when her former boyfriend grabbed onto her shirt. 

"What did you do, Sora!?" he demanded. 

She glared up at him, swallowed back tears and said fiercely, "It's called payback." 

The scene that followed was complete chaos. Tai wrapped his arms tightly around Matt's waist after jumping over a chair and tried desperately to yank him away from Sora. Sora though, apparently had no intention of being saved and the teacher of the interrupted class was attempting to break up the screaming match that had erupted between the couple. Students watched in amazement and some shouted words of encouragement to either side, enjoying the excitement. The principal of the school entered the classroom shortly after, and it took three male teachers, plus Tai, to pull Matt and Sora away from each other. 

Later that day, Matt and Tai sat outside the principal's office, waiting to be called in. Sora had been inside for almost an hour, and they had heard sobs on and off from behind the door. Tai could hardly believe what a change his sweet best friend had gone through in just one weekend. He never imagined finding out the secret he and Matt had been keeping from her would affect her this badly. When she and Matt had been fighting, he saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before, pure hatred. 

Matt had his head in his hands, and wasn't speaking. Neither was Tai, though, since Matt was the only one there to talk to. 

"Er..." He shifted uneasily and bent down to try and catch a glimpse of the blonde's face. He was crying... So silently though that Tai hadn't even noticed. 

"Yami, are you gonna be ok...?" He asked, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder. 

"Just... leave me alone." He whispered. 

Tai sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "No," he said. 

Two striking but tear-filled blue eyes looked up and glared at him. 

"I know you like hiding your feelings from everybody, well, except when you're angry, but, I mean, ugh... Ok, lemme start over," 

Matt shook his head and kissed Tai on the cheek. "Thanks..." 

Tai grinned and wrapped one arm around Matt's shoulder. 

"And don't worry about the teasing," Matt said. 

"Why? I thought that's what this whole thing was about," Tai responded, raising an eyebrow. 

"It's about Sora..." He mumbled. "Teenagers are stupid though, it won't be interesting for that long and everyone will just get used to it." 

"I guess..." Tai said, not knowing if Matt was entirely correct but trusting that he knew what he was talking about. 

Matt was staring ahead, tapping his index fingers together. 

"What do you think is going to happen?" Tai asked. 

"Don't know, detention probably... Or counseling." Matt responded dejectedly. Tai snuggled closer to him and rubbed his thigh, his leadership skills failing him. How could he resolve matters of love? Love was Sora's department, but she was obviously doing badly in that area right now. 

"Sora doesn't usually get so mad, is she on drugs or something?" Tai continued, trying to think of anything to say and absentmindedly playing with the buttons on Matt's blazer. 

"No, she's just a bitch." 

"Yami!" Tai nearly squealed. 

"Well, what am I supposed to think of her?" 

"She might hear you though..." He said quietly, glancing at the door next to him. 

"Good," Matt grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. 

Just then the door opened and a teary Sora walked out, her head hung low as she stared at the floor. 

"Mr. Ishida, you may come on now," the principal said. Matt stood and Tai got up to follow. 

"Tai, go back to class," the principal told him, holding he door open for Matt. 

"But!" 

"I want him with me..." Matt said softly. 

"You can see him later," she said, pushing Matt gently into the room and locking the door behind them. 

Tai was left in the room with Sora, who was still standing in the same spot, her eyes fixed on the floor. 

"Uh... Are you ok, Sora?" He asked nervously. 

Her head snapped up and she flashed him a horribly dirty look. 

"I have nothing to say to you, Tai Yagami! Go sleep with some other people's boyfriends!" She yelled, and raced out the door and down the hallway to go cry in the girl's bathroom for the rest of the day. 

Tai was left alone and dumbfounded. He slumped back down into his chair and groaned. 

"I need help..." 

"Kari, are you busy?" Tai stood in the doorway of his little sister's room that evening, looking for advice. 

"Not really," she replied, setting down the book she was reading and hopping down off her bed. 

The two of them sat together on the floor in the middle of the room and Kari waited for Tai to ask whatever question he needed to ask. He usually only came into her room when he needed to talk about something serious. 

"Well, it's about Sora." 

"I heard," she said. 

"I guess news travels fast," he sighed. He poked at the carpet for a few seconds and Kari waited patiently for him to continue. 

"What am I supposed to do, her and Matt can't just keep freaking out every time they see each other." 

"You did lie to her..." Kari said truthfully. 

"I know but, we really love each other." 

"You probably should have told her that in the first place, Tai," she grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it gently. 

"Yeah." He sighed again. "It's not easy, you know... To tell people." 

"You told me easily enough," she said. 

"But that's different, you're my little sister, I always tell you stuff." 

"The three of you have always been inseparable," Kari said. "Instead of worrying about hurting her feelings, you should have told her the truth earlier." 

Tai groaned and purposely collapsed onto his back. "Why do you always have to be right about everything?" 

She smiled and lied down next to him. "Not always." 

"So now what? I need to know what's going on in a girl's brain." 

"We're not really that different," she said. "Think about how you would feel if Matt lied to you." 

"I'd probably cry forever," he sighed. 

"She feels abandoned and betrayed. You need to make her feel needed again." 

"When I try to talk to her she goes crazy, though." 

"Maybe a peace offering?" She suggested. 

"Yeah! Girls love presents, right?" 

Kari smiled momentarily but then sat up and sighed. 

"What's wrong?" He said. 

"I know you really want to solve things but, this is really mostly Matt's responsibility." 

"But...." 

"He has to do it himself." 

"I dunno if he will, though.... They're really mad at each other." He said, sitting back up. 

"He'll listen to you though, talk to him." 

"I'll just mess everything up," he moaned. 

"Just be honest like you are with me," she said, smiling again. 

"Thanks, Kari." He wrapped his arms around her and trapped her in a huge hug. 

"Don't worry, big brother." 

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now!?" Matt roared, throwing his school bag across the room and sitting down at the table. 

"Why are you asking me?" The boy next to him asked. He took his hat off and laid it on the table, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

"Because you're my brother, who else am I supposed to ask, dad?" He said back. 

"I guess he's not really the one to ask about women..." TK sighed, reminiscing on their parents' nasty divorce. 

"I've got a week of after school detention because of her, and she only has one day! It's so freaking sexist, just because the stupid principal is a girl," Matt growled, leaning with his elbow on the table and staring out the window. 

"I sort of doubt that's the reason," TK replied. 

"Well whatever, I hate her guts...." 

"Matt, you've been friends for too long to say something like that! It's always been Matt, Tai and Sora, best friends, ever since the digiworld." 

"Well it's just Matt and Tai now," he sighed. 

"Just say you're sorry!" 

"Don't you think I tried that!?" He yelled, startling TK enough to almost knock him off his chair. 

"Well, try harder. You can't just forget about her, you're going to see her every day at school." 

"Not if I can help it," he grunted. 

"Why don't you try giving her a peace offering?" He suggested. 

"Like what...." 

"I don't know, flowers or something, or maybe something that relates to the situation." 

"Oh, how about a card that says something like, 'I hate you, go to Hell'?" 

"Matt!" TK knew his brother could be sarcastic, but it could sometimes be very frustrating. 

Matt sighed and slid their father's ashtray around on the table for a few minutes. TK watched silently and tapped his foot, wondering if Matt would be done moping before he had to go home. Finally though, the older Ishida brother raised his head and spoke. 

"Wait... I think I know something I can give her." 

"Izzy, what am I going to do..." Sora started to sob. She slumped over the table they were sitting at in the back of the library, which was already soaked with tears. 

"Sora, please don't cry again, that's not at all like you!" He panicked, having already run to get her tissues at least four times in the last half hour. 

"But I just... I just hate him! Both of them!" She wailed, and was given a nasty look by the librarian for being too loud. 

"Shh, you don't want to desecrate the silence of the public library, do you?" Izzy whispered. 

"I don't care about the library right now!" She hissed, nearly throwing Izzy into cardiac arrest. 

"I don't think you really hate Matt and Tai, that's preposterous," he said, after recovering from the shock of hearing library hating slander. 

"Well it's true..." She sighed. 

"But you three have been friends for nearly one thousand, nine hundred and forty-seven days!" 

"You counted...?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. 

"It's just an educated guess, assuming that you became friends the day we entered the Digital World and accounting for the time difference between the two worlds, we can--" 

"Er, it's ok, Izzy, I understand," she said quickly, before he could ramble on any further. She sighed deeply and stared at the puddle of teardrops she had left on the table. "I guess I shouldn't throw away a one thousand, nine hundred and forty-seven day friendship.... But what am I supposed to do? I feel so betrayed..." 

"Well, have you ever considered just... forgiving them?" He asked. 

"Izzy, are they really in love...?" She asked softly. 

"Madly." 

"I guess I don't have another choice. But, if I just go up and act like everything is ok after all I've said, I don't think they'd believe me." 

"Sure they will!" Izzy reassured. 

"I've said some pretty awful things in the last few days. I don't think Matt will ever be able to forgive me..." 

"Well, if he made you mad and you made him mad, then aren't you even now?" 

"I guess..." She sighed again, leaning over on the table. 

"Why don't you try a peace offering?" He suggested. 

"Matt's really hard to buy for," she said. "I wouldn't know what to get for him at a time like this." 

"Personally, I'd get him a memory upgrade for his computer," he said. Sora glared at him. "But maybe you can think of something else!" He sputtered. 

"Oh! I have the perfect idea, thank you so much Izzy!" 

"Um, you're welcome?" He said, as she gathered up her books and hurried out of the library. 

The next morning at school, Tai came racing up the sidewalk behind Matt as they entered the building. 

"Yami, I have an idea on how to fix things with Sora!" He panted, double-stepping to keep up with the taller boy. 

"Don't worry," he replied, holding up a thin, wrapped present in-between his slender index and middle fingers. "I've got it covered." 

"But... how did he know?" Tai mumbled when he saw the package, and stood in the middle of the hallway watching the blonde stride away towards Sora's locker. 

When he reached it, she was already there, unpacking things from her book bag. She jumped when she saw him standing there and turned to face him. 

"Hi..." They both said at the same time. They then stopped, waiting for the other to say something else, and again, at the same time, "I brought a peace offering." 

They held up almost identical sized and shaped gifts and stared at each other. 

"You too...?" She said, looking over his less neatly wrapped present. 

"Yeah, I burned a song for you this morning..." He said. 

"Oh, me too..." She answered. 

"Hey!" Tai said walking up beside the two of them and gaping at the packages. "You both got each other a CD! That's exactly what I was going to suggest to Matt today." 

"I guess the three of us really think alike," Sora said, with a slight smile on her face, the first she had worn in days. 

"Well, here..." Matt handed her gift to her and she gave him his. Tai looked back and forth between them as they tore the wrapping paper off. The scraps of paper fell to the floor, and inside the CD cases sat two discs labeled with the same song. 

"Malchik Gay," Sora said. "This is exactly how I felt the night you told me, how did you know?" 

Matt looked down at his matching CD and shook his head. 

"That's the same song I was going to suggest too!" Tai yelled, pointing at the labels. 

"I guess the peace offering was a success," Sora announced. 

"I guess so," Matt replied. "I'm... really sorry about everything." He reached down and grabbed Tai's hand, receiving a reassuring squeeze when he did so. 

"So am I, I never should have acted that way," she admitted, sadly though. She still loved him, and probably always would to some extent. But, she knew the truth, that she had no right to try and win someone she could never have. 

"You two love each other and you're happy, as long as you are, I guess that's all I can ask for," she said softly. 

The brown eyed girl felt a set of lips on each cheek as Matt and Tai gently kissed her, letting her know that all way forgiven and all was well. 

"Best friends again?" Tai asked after that. 

She nodded and smiled, "Of course." 

"We'd better hurry and get to class," Matt said, noticing what time it was. 

"First, let's go to the principal and tell her everything is resolved, maybe she'll forget about our detention," Sora said. 

"Good idea," he replied, not looking forward to five days of sitting in a lonely classroom after school. 

"Let's not ever let anything like this happen again," Tai said. The other two nodded in unison. They headed towards the principal's office together, Sora grasping each boy's hand firmly and humming Malchik Gay to herself as they did. 

::Malchik Gay:: 

(Gay Boy) 

Performed by t.A.T.u. 

Handsome  
Tender  
Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"  
I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on  
And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen  
  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please   
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay  
  
Choking  
Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;  
a reason for us both to  
come in   
close  
I long for you to hold me  
like your boyfriend does   
and though my dream is  
slowly fading  
I wanna be the object  
object   
object  
object  
of your passion but it's hopeless  
  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please   
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  



End file.
